The Demon King is an Assassin!
by Dominator454
Summary: The Demon King, a symbol of all that is evil, a destroyer of worlds and he is- wait what? The next Demon King is an Assassin? Well, lets see how this goes. Major Gender Bent/Harem fanfic Will be slow burning romance though, so please wait for any lemons.


**Hello you MAGNIFICANT bastards! It's me Dominator454 and like from my last past of Son of the Unsung Hero, I bring you my new story An Assassin is the Demon King?! Title is a work in progress, PM me for new ideas for a title or not. Also SOO SORRY for being late on this, I just tried to find the time and motivation to do this. With school and all, I had no time nor motivation to do this, but here I am, now lets get started.**

 **Chapter 1: Where the Hell am I?!**

Scotland, a land of hearty people and cold weather, a home of mysteries and of hero's, of rolling hills and deep valleys. This however is not what we see, right now we are in the capital of Edinburg, a bustling city with many people going on there business. Some were talking, some were just hanging with friends, and you just might see someone going to a store to get a kilt made for themselves. But right now we aren't interested in any of that nonsense. (Even though I wonder what it's like to wear a kilt though.) Right now we see a teen, just an average looking young man, who if you could see his face had a sandy blond hair and a tan complexion that went well with a set of chocolate brown eyes that he had. IF you could have seen, him most of his face was covered in a newspaper boy's hat which hid some of his hair. He wore a leather coat that went down to his waist which covered a tan turtleneck sweater. He also wore green cargo pants and brown boots. There was even something that no one could see….a hidden blade that was strapped to the youngster's left wrist. No one could see due to the fact that the blade was hidden due to the boy seeing to blend into the crowd but still not to be able to be noticed by even those close to him. While he was walking no one seem to really notice him as it was cold up in Scotland and so everyone thought that he was just trying to stay warm by the way he dressed. This however was not the case. The young man was actually a hunter, and this hunter was searching for his prey. He was searching for local street gangs to take down and assimilate into one so to try and take control back of the city from the Templars to the Assassins. He decided to use this method in honor of his ancestor Jacob Frye. (A man who knew what he needed to do, and did so with a sense of humor.) Who knew that if you wanted to take a city you needed to do so from the bottom up.

'Take control of the gangs and everything else falls into place.' the young man thought. If you can control the street gangs then you can gather information on what goes on in the city, and you would have an army at your back at the same time. Well that was what he was thinking before he was rudely interrupted by the chime that came from his pocket. He knew who it was and he was somewhat surprised when got the call he knew he would get a call, but not this soon.

"Hey Uncle Shaun, what up?" the young man said with a smile on his face.

The man he knew, was Shaun Hastings. An Assassin that was part of the team that rescued him from the Templars. He was also like a favorite Uncle to the young man, but he was more of a father than an Uncle as Shaun was by far one of the few that taught him in the ways of the Assassin and always made sure that he was okay.

"I'm doing well Lee Roy, very well, despite the fact that the Templars are trying to kill us at every turn, and are still trying to take over the world. I've never been better." Shaun said very sarcastically to Lee Roy.

'Ha Ha, good ol' Uncle Shaun, his bitching always brings a smile to my face, it also shows me that he's still okay and that everything in the world is OK.'

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, you need to know that you've been assigned to a new mission and team."

"Ehh?! WHY?! I've barely been able to get any work done, and I've only been here for a week!"

Why was this happening? What was going on? Who ordered this?

"Well William thought that it would be best suited for you to go somewhere else, they also need help in where you're going." Shaun explained to Lee Roy, who was still shocked that he had to go to a completely different country.

'So that explains it, I'm needed somewhere else.' Was what was going on inside Lee Roy's mind, but he wanted to know where he was going. If it was going to be some shit country like some places he went to, then he was going to be pissed and they were going to know just how pissed he was by how far he shoved his foot up their asses.

"So, tell me… where am I going now?" Lee Roy

He just wanted to know.

"Japan." Shaun said like it was the most normal thing in the entire frickin' world.

Dammit

"Why the HELL AM I GOING THERE!?" Lee Roy screamed into his phone, basically busting Shaun's eardrum to hell.

"WELL EXUSE ME MISTER, 'I'M SO HIGH AND MIGHTY', BUT THEY NEED YOU'R HELP OVER THERE AND YOU'R GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" Shaun yelled back and causing Lee Roy hold his ear in pain.

"Alright, Alright, Jesus, I get it I'm going to Japan." Lee Roy had to say trying to placate the older Englishman, and trying not to have his ear blown straight into next week.

"Well now that you know that, I recommend that you take the next flight that goes to America then another one that goes to Japan." Shaun had told the boy.

Line Break

So here he is now, on a plane from America heading to Japan, nothing really happened, except nearly getting mugged while getting to the airport. While in the end both of the muggers had their pancreases coming out of their tear ducts (if you know where this came from, get a milkshake and some cookies you earned them), and to add insult to injury he took all the money both of them had and left for dead. Glad that the cops didn't show up when it happened, it would have caused a huge shit storm. Now we see Lee Roy on the airplane just trying to chill and listen to some music, until a stewardess came straight to him.

"Sir, we really need you to turn that off please?" the stewardess asked Lee Roy, really needing him to comply with them.

…

"Sir?" she asked a little louder trying to get his attention.

…..

"Sir?" she asked even louder, trying to get the youth's attention getting a little annoyed.

…

'OK, you son of a bitch, try this' the stewardess thought getting ready to just wreck the guy's day.

As the stewardess went to the inner come was she had the most devious face that just spelled trouble. While everyone was just doing whatever they were doing, not realizing what was going to happen in the next few minutes.

"Excuse me?" the stewardess said getting everybody's attention, except for our pal Lee Roy's.

"Can the little dickhead in the hat please turn off your phone please? I repeat can the pecker head in the hat, who probably has never gotten laid in his entire life, please turn off your phone? Thank you."

People were laughing, some were horrified that she had actually done what she had done. While that was going on mothers were covering their children's ears, making sure that they heard none of what the stewardess was speaking. Out of everyone on the plane was doing whatever the hell they were doing, a lone passenger found said "Little Dickhead", right next to him.

"Uhh..hey bud" the random guy said trying to get a reaction out of the passenger next to him.

Silence as Lee Roy was not responding to what the guy was saying.

"Hey, bud wake up." The passenger still tried to wake him up, with still no success.

Now the guy was getting annoyed as he was trying to get the guy next to him to even acknowledge him, but whatever he did he got no response.

'Okay, now I understand why the stewardess did what she did', the random guy thought as he couldn't wake the youth that was next to him.

"Dickhead" the guy mumbled thinking that Lee Roy wasn't even paying attention.

"Whad you say"

Uh oh

Line Break

At 1500 thousand feet above ground level we see Lee Roy at the airplane's restroom. It was small, about 3 feet in width by 7 feet in height and 4 feet by length. It had all the accommodations that you would see in a regular restroom. It had a toilet and a sink that was about it, above the sink was a mirror that would show whoever was looking into it. It was all a metallic grey, as he was still in the plane.

'Haa, what a prick' Lee Roy thought as he was just finishing his business in the can. Thinking about the guy that he was sitting next to on the flight. 'The guy didn't even know me, and he calls me Dickhead.' He was just starting to wash his hands when the plane started to jerk.

"Sorry folks, experiencing some turbulence, won't be long though." Came the voice of the pilot explaining what was happening.

"Great to frickin' know." Mumbled Lee Roy annoyed as he was jerking back and forth, just trying to stay stable in the bathroom. All he wanted to do was to "Take the Browns to the Superbowl", and go back to his seat, but NO there had to be frickin' turbulence. While this was going on the water was starting to gain some sort of gravitational pull. Not known to Lee Roy as he was still trying to stay stable and to not fall on his ass while he was in the can. It soon stopped jerking and Lee Roy finally was able to stay up right. "Finally, its over…the hell?" Lee Roy said his relief soon turning into confusion as he felt like something was lightly tugging him.

'OHH DEAR GOD!'

That was the only thing that went through his mind as he was being swept up in a vortex of some kind that was made from the water that was in the sink that he used to wash his hands. What his body was doing was trying to fight the pull, which was becoming too strong for him. He watched in horror and despair as he was being sucked into the water vortex and was praying to any god out there to get him out of the situation. However, his prayers were unanswered as he was slowly being pulled in until his whole body was inside the vortex.

While inside the watery vortex Lee Roy was in, he himself was thinking one thing 'This is it, this is how I'm going to die. Being sucked to God knows where, and probably going to be shanked when someone finds me, dammit this sucks.' He thought as he was still falling into the vortex but he still had one more thought on his mind before everything went black. 'I don't wanna die a virgin'.

Line Break

Sunshine, beautiful golden rays of sun and a bright blue sky, with white wispy clouds was all that greeted him. While we had slowly started to move he was feeling a little groggy due to his unplanned trip to wherever he was. There was nothing in front of him, only a flat plain greeted him. There were houses that doted the land around, and mountains that littered the background. 'Where am I'? Was the only question on his mind, as he looked around he soon discovered something shocking. A young woman probably in her early 20's was just walking away from him, to him she wore what looked to be a white bonnet and had on a salmon blouse that also went with a white skirt whose had blue on the end of it. She seemed to be carrying a basket with something in it. Even though Lee Roy thought it was a bad idea, because he didn't know who she was, he needed to know where he was.

"Excuse me!" Lee Roy shouted, getting the young woman's attention.

"Could you tell me where I'm located, and what country this is?" Questioned Lee Roy, trying to get some answers.

" " (1)

"What did you just say?"

" " (2)

Dammit, he couldn't understand what the woman was saying, it was no language that he had ever heard. It seemed to be similar to the German language, not that he was very fluent in German, but he knew what the German language sounded like. Frustrated he started to rub his temples knowing that he was soon going to have a headache due to this. As he soon started to take his hat off, the woman screamed at the stop of her lungs and started to run, forgoing what was in the basket she was carrying.

'YEOOOOOW, that girl's got a set of lungs in her.' Lee Roy thought as he was holding both of his ears with a pained look on his face from having them blown to Kingdom Com.

Soon other villagers began to gather to where the woman screamed, to see what the commotion was. All of them were soon shocked to their cores as they saw, to them they saw a living nightmare.

'Shit, that's a whole lotta people coming.' Lee Roy thought trying to figure out a way to try and find a route of escape if he ever needed one. As he saw a whole lot of pointy objects pointed in his direction.

'I hope I can get out of here", hoping that he didn't have to fight against these people, who were all peasants by what they were wearing and by what weapons they had.

"Oh Christ, these people don't even have any real weapons." Lee Roy muttered under his breath, seeing as all the peasants had were pitchforks, which were used as tools, not as weapons. 'Well actually Ezio did use brooms as clubs whenever he had to,' he remembered when his Italian ancestor was forced to use common household objects as weapons.

But as soon as he finished remembering, they started to pelt him with rocks hoping that he would go away from their village. "Shit! What the hell?!" Running and dodging to escape the onslaught of rocks that were being thrown his way. 'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Shit, Shit, Shit, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,' were the only things going through Lee Roy's mind as he escaped the onslaught, seeing that they had stopped their throwing. Only to hear the whinny of a horse, coming closer to him.

He turned around and soon became shocked by what he saw, it was a grey thoroughbred horse, with a semi-decently good looking man riding it. The man himself had a long protruding chin, tan-ish skin, with blond hair that looked like it was slicked back, which accompanied cobalt blue eyes. What separated himself from the others, was that he held a sword at his side. 'Aww fuck-nuggets, is he the guy in charge?' Lee Roy hoped, as he didn't want to piss of the guy, he was pretty confident in his skills as an Assassin, but he would only win if he could out-think the man, as he couldn't out-muscle him, as he was taller than him by a good one and a half feet, and from the way that he seemed to carry himself, knew that he could wield a sword.

"Hello my good man, are you the local lord of these lands?" Lee Roy began to talk, trying to show that he wanted to talk and resolve things peacefully, not wanting to resort to bloodshed. However, that was not the case, as the man spoke in the unknown language, shortly before dismounting his steed he began to come to where Lee Roy was and he soon put his hands on his head and began to squeeze.

"Ahhh, what the hell man! I just wanted to talk!" Lee Roy shouted not even liking the fact that the man was trying (and nearly succeeding) in crushing his skull in.

'Alri..AHHHHHHHHH!," pain was all that Lee Roy could feel as what felt like his brain was starting to go off like fireworks. Soon afterward the blond man let him go, and down Lee Roy went, trying to withstand the pain in his head, and trying to not stab the man that did, whatever the hell he did. But his anger was reaching his peak and was about to do explode and he was about to whoop some ass. In fact he was about to start singing the song 'I'm about to whoop somebody', until the blond man started to talk.

"Well now, I believe that should be good, now you should understand me." Surprising Lee Roy, as he could understand what the man had spoken.

"Wait, what did you just do?" Not believing what he just heard.

He couldn't believe what happened, at first he couldn't understand them. Now he freakin' can; it was just too unreal.

'This, this is a dream and I'm gonna wake, I'm gonna wake up any minute now and be back on the plane.'

As he was struggling up, the villagers that were gathered started to talk among themselves. Not wanting to believe what they were seeing.

"The…. Mazoku stood up!"

"Were finished! The town will be incinerated!"

Some of them were starting to fall into despair and some were starting to rally to kill Lee Roy if they believed he would attack them.

"His hair and eyes are both black…he even has a bounty on his back."

"Be on your guard even if he's unarmed. Mazoku can cast spells."

Lee Roy himself really couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no such thing as magic and he knew for a fact that he was not born with black hair and black eyes.

"Sir Adelbert!"screamed the young woman that was the first one that Lee Roy meet.

'Adelbert? Really? His parents must have hated him if they gave a name like Adelbert.' Lee Roy thought to himself not really believing someone would name their kid Adelbert.

"Please bind that Mazoku with your godly powers!" The young woman screamed, wanting Adelbert to 'bind' Lee Roy with his 'godly powers'.

'Alright, 'Godly Powers? Now that is the BIGGEST load of horse shit I've EVER heard.'

"All of you calm down. He hasn't grasped the situation yet." Adelbert trying to calm down the peasants that were look like they were about to panic.

"If we dissuade him, perhaps-" that was as far as he got to say before the sound of pounding horse hoofs came.

When everyone saw what was happening, they saw the same thing. Three riders with one of them with their sword drawn.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!"

'Who?' Was all Lee Roy thought until he got a clear view of the front horseman (or should I say front horsewoman).

"Away from him, Adelbert!" the woman yelled, ordering Adelbert to stay away from Lee Roy.

What he saw, was a symbol of beauty, she had a light tan color skin that went well with the short brown hair that was on the top of her head. She wore what seemed to be a military uniform of some sort of country. She had a soft looking face which seemed to not belong on a battlefield. She stopped her horse as the other two riders kept going onward to scare off the villagers. When he kept watching her, he saw her face and from one glance that she was one of the MOST beautiful women that he had ever seen in his young life. When he looked again, she looked like she wanted to murder someone.

"Adelbert von Granttz." The woman growled in a calm-ish manner.

That was before she sprang forward at speed that Lee Roy though were not possible for anyone not trained to be an Assassin.

'Woah, this chick is unreal.'

What shocked him even more was that when they were close to one another, they engaged and attacked one another, only for the both of them to end in a stalemate and still surprising Lee Roy as the woman showed remarkable strength as she kept Adelbert's blade away from her.

"Why have you come near the border!?" Yelled the swordswoman

That was when Adelbert smiled and yelled "The hero of the cowards!"

Their stalemate broke as Adelbert continued to talk; "You never change, Lady Weller.."

That was all he had gotten to say before the woman named Weller turned her neck and yelled "Take care of his majesty!"

'Wait, what?' That was all Lee Roy had gotten to say before he saw something off in the distance. What looked like to be some sort of..oh…oh holy shit. 'What the fuck', were the words that nearly came out of Lee Roy's mouth, but if they did then if anyone had heard, then they would have noticed that it was an octave higher than what Lee Roy's normal voice would have sound.

As what he saw was something that he did NOT want to see, what he saw; was an ACTUAL FLYING SKELETON!

"OHH, HELL NOOO!" Was all that Lee Roy had said before turning in the opposite direction and started to run.

Lady Weller kept looking at the flying skeleton and told it "Quickly, make sure Yuri is taken to safety!"

However as the flying skeleton was starting to fly into the direction it was ordered, Lee Roy started to thrash and squirm while throwing profound language around like a pro.

"MOTHERFUCKIN', CUNT LICKIN' ASSHOLE! I'LL BEAT YOU'RE BONNEY ASS FROM HERE TO CALCUTTA, AND AFTERWARDS I'LL USE YOUR SKULL AS A CUP WHILE I WATCH THE REST OF YOU BURN IN FUCKING HELL YOU COCK SUCKIN' BITCH!"

(That was some of what Lee Roy said that day, I really don't want to repeat what he said next.)

While that was happening Lady Weller and Adelbert were in ear shot of what Lee Roy was saying, and boy did they hear EVERYTHING. While Adelbert had a small blush and a bit of what seemed to of surprise. While Lady Weller was just blushing up a storm from what she was hearing, not actually believing what she was hearing from Lee Roy.

Well Adelbert was the first to snap out of his shock and to look at Lady Weller and speak.

"You've trained them well, using the skeleton-avian race to carry people." That was what helped Lady Weller snap out of her complete shock and glare at Adelbert.

"They are loyal to us and they never lose themselves to personal revenge."

All that Adlebert replied to Lady Weller was a "Huh". That was before he looked at her and said "Then what about you, Lady Weller?" Questioning if Lady Weller was able to not lose herself to personal revenge, like the skeleton-avian people.

All Lady Weller's reply was a swift attack that managed to rip Adelbert's cloak.

Adelbert growled at her and said, "For you to use your talents for them…don't you think it's a waste?"

All that Lady Weller had on her face was a mask of sheer indifference, before lowering her head and saying "On the contrary Adelbert."

"Unlike you, I don't focus on love alone." Said Lady Weller, with a small grin on her face.

Adelbert 'humphed' at her, knowing that how she would have answered his question. That was before they soldiers returned from their mission and were heading straight to Lady Weller's location shouting "Your Exellency!"

While hearing this Adelbert turned to see the soldiers coming and knew that he had to leave. "Well then, it seems like I'm outnumbered."

So he headed to his horse and mounted on and rode away as fast as his horse could go, but not without saying "Let's meet again Lady Weller!"

"Wait!" one of the soldiers shouted trying to give chase after Adelbert, but not before Lady Weller stopping him from doing so.

"Don't…it's much too dangerous!"

"More importantly…" Lady Weller said, as she turned to the direction that Lee Roy was traveling on.

"The first priority is to escort his majesty to safety." She ordered to the soldiers.

"Yes Mam!" the soldiers saluted as they were given their order.

While the fighting was going on Lee Roy was being carried by the flying skeleton in some direction, only the skeleton seemed to know.

"The fuck is goin' on?" Lee Roy questioned, not knowing what in the hell just happened in the last few minutes of his life. Know he was just wondering what was going to happen next after his 'Soon to be new cup' was done flying.

 **WOW, THAT TOOK FOREVER! ALSO I'M SOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT FINISHING THIS SOONER! I am a student in a regular college, and I now really have to work on papers due to my major. But do expect more updates, if I'm feeling like it, and as always please leave a comment and tell others so that I'll be more well known.**

Also here is what the other spelling means.

What did you say?

I'm sorry, I don't understand you.


End file.
